


Wait, What?

by crusadedean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crusadedean/pseuds/crusadedean
Summary: Reader is on a hunt with her boyfriend Dean and his brother, Sam what could possibly go wrong?





	Wait, What?

“Okay, quick question. Which one of you is really y/n?” Dean questioned, confusion written all over his face.

“Really, Dean? You think a shifter would rat themselves out?” you yelled. 

You had been working a shapeshifter case with Sam and your boyfriend, Dean when the shifter decided to take hostage of you and use your charming looks to fool the brothers. 

“Dean, cmon you know it’s me. You wouldn’t do anything to hurt me, would you?” The shifter said in a soft voice, your voice. It was so convincing you were having second thoughts about it actually being a shifter.

“O-Okay, I think I might know who the real y/n is,” Dean muttered as he walked over to both of us.

“Are you sure about that, Dean?” You asked scared he was going to kill you. 

“Sammy, help me out here!” Dean yelled.

“I’m just as confused as you are,” Sam said.

“What am I supposed to do?”

“Just pick already, Dean!” The shifter screamed at him.

“Okay. I’m going to do it.” Dean says as he slowly walks over to you. He takes hold of your wrist ready to bring the silver blade to it, “Just to be sure.” 

**“You can’t do it.”**

**“Yes, I can!”  
**

**“No, you can’t.”  
**

**“Okay, you’re right,”** Dean said in fear he’d be wrong as he dropped my wrist from his grasp.

“Jesus Christ, just do it already. Since when have you been a softy, Dean?” The shifter said impatiently.

“Fine, just both of you stop telling me what I can and can’t do! I can’t concentrate.” Dean screamed angrily.

In a quick set of moves, Dean had my wrist in his hand and slit it with the silver blade in his other hand. I screamed as the area he had just cut seethed. My whole arm was on fire from the tiny cut of one silver blade. My plan was out the door, they now knew I was the shifter.

**Readers P.O.V ( _Really this time_ )**

“Wait, what,” Dean said confused as he looked around, “I was right?”

Before anyone else could say anything the shapeshifter knocked Dean to the ground and got on top of him, straddling his waist as she tried to knock the silver knife out of his hand.

“Hey, bitch just because you look like me doesn’t mean you can get frisky with my man,” You yelled as you tore her off of Dean.

The shifter flew back, you were beyond pissed. First, she uses your looks to try and trick Sam and Dean into thinking you were the shifter then she tries to cozy her way onto Dean. As she hit the ground she looked at you and huffed. You knew you had pissed her off too, but you really didn’t care. 

She got up ready to charge at you, but before she could make it to you, you pulled out your gun and shot her in the chest. She fell to the ground in a second. You then turned to Dean and helped him up to his feet.

“So how’d you know that wasn’t me?” You questioned actually quite stunned with how he didn’t mess up.

“You’re very impatient, and she talked way too much,” Dean smiled, “Plus, I could tell she was scared of me picking her.”

“Hey, in my defense you took forever to decide.” You defended your impatience. 

“We were here for like five minutes.” Dean laughed as he pulled you in for a hug, “I still love you y/n. Even if you’re impatient.”

You looked up at him as you moved your head from his chest, “I love you too, even if you were to pick wrong.”

“Really?” He asked.

“Probably not,” You chuckled and stood up on your toes to plant a kiss on his soft lips, “Just kidding. Now let’s get out of here, I want a cheeseburger.”


End file.
